Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development and provisioning to users of rich multimedia (i.e., interactive media). In particular, there is a growing interest among users for media that is interactive and can be personalized based on one's own interests and/or curiosities. However, the current approach to rich media is focused on gathering, hosting, and/or providing content rather than evolving the potential interactive quality of the media. Moreover, the current use of meta-information and/or metadata associated with most media is pretty limited and therefore further inhibits the interactive potential of the media. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that allows consumers to experience rich multimedia in a manner that enables a host of new experiences to be developed.